


What's done on the roof terrace

by Fanficlover84



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficlover84/pseuds/Fanficlover84
Summary: Alternate casa amor when Noah comes back single and Chelsea picks Elijah
Relationships: Chelsea/Elijah (Love Island), Noah & Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

*Chanel*   
I was so nervous coming back from casa amor, thinking that Noah was going to pick another girl over me. I was so happy when he came out alone. I instantly ran up and kissed him full-on. "I missed you." I say to him  
"I missed you more" he whispers back and kisses me again while everyone, except hope, cheered. She stood up and walked towards me and Noah "Can we talk?" She asked with hopeful, pun intended, eyes.  
"I'm sorry babe, but that's not what's best for me right now" he replied. Using the same line she used on him after the disaster recoupling. She nods sadly and sits back down while Noah carries me back to the firepit. He pauses when he sees Elijah and Graham "I see we got some new boys." He shakes both their hands "I'm Noah. Nice to meet y'all."   
"How's it going mate? I'm Graham"  
"Elijah" he says like he almost forgot his name.

Wait, I know that look. He use to look at arjun the same way at casa amor.  
Uh oh.

*Elijah*  
My mouth went completely dry the second Noah walked out. No wonder Chanel didn't want any of the boys at CA, she had this sexy man waiting on her. I would of pied Kassam and Carl off too if this is what was waiting for me. My mouth waters watching him pick up Chanel and carry her back to the firepit, wanting to be held in his strong arms the same way. When he turns towards Graham and I, I get lost in those beautiful hazel eyes. I had to suppress a moan when his hand touched mine. I must find out how it would feel to kiss him, touch him, hold him. I must know.

Later that night  
*Noah*  
It feels good to have Chanel in my arms again but I can't sleep. I kinda feel bad for hope, being single after Jakub picked Blake over her but not bad enough to leave my Chanel, I went through a lot to finally get her and I'm not losing her. I kiss her forehead and get out of bed. Going to the roof terrace always eases my mind. I get up there and Elijah is there with his head in his hands. "You ok?" I ask when I reach him.  
He jumps slightly, I think I startled him. "Not really." He says   
I sit beside him, " I know we dont know each other but it look like you need a friend, or a least a listening ear." He smiles slightly and for the next hour he shares what's on his mind and I try to give him advice and be a friend.   
He looks at me, "You know what? You're a sound bloke." He says smiling. "You are too mate." I say back. We stand and embrace. We pull apart a little and he kisses me. I'm stunned. Elijah jumps back, "I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean......."  
"Don't" I say.

*Elijah"  
I got caught up in the moment. I poured my heart out to him and he didn't judge me. He was being a true friend. And I blew it. When he hugged me I, stupidly, kissed him. It was a small peck but still my knees went weak. I jumped back when I realized what I did. "I-I'm so sorry!! I didn't mean.......*  
"Don't." Noah says and I wait for the punch to connect but instead he crashes his lips on to mine. Sparks flew everywhere. This is the best kiss I've ever had. I moan and snake my arms around his neck. Our tongues dance as he picks me up and sits on the bench with me straddling him. He kisses down my neck and pulls my shirt over my head. I always stopped Arjurn when he tried to go this far but I want this. I want him.

*Noah*  
I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to Elijah but I didn't think he liked blokes until he kissed me now we are making out on the roof terrace I take his shirt off, kiss him harder and open my eyes to see Chanel

*Chanel*   
I wake up and Noah isn't beside me anymore. I get out of bed and head to the roof terrace, he goes there when he can't sleep. I make it there and what do I see? Noah making out with Elijah! I'd be mad if I didn't like it or if this was the first time...........  
FLASHBACK  
'After the ministry of sound party Noah and Henrik got hammered on the roof terrace. I go looking for him and find Noah recieving head from Henrik, he look up at me shocked but noticed how I bit my lip and called me over. I held Henrik hair as he inhaled all of Noah. I watch Noah eyes roll back as I start to massage his sack as Henrik continues to inhale him. I hear Noah breath become ragged as he gets close to his climax. "FUCK!" Noah screams as he shoots hot loads of cum down Henrik throat.

*end flashback*  
I walk out on the roof terrace and wait for further instructions. Elijah just noticed my presence and got scared until I plant the smallest kiss to his cheek and kiss Noah full on. "Do you need me right now babe?" I ask. "No just enjoy the show for now, I'll let you know when I need you." Noah says while keeping his eyes on Elijah. "You're ok with this?!" Elijah says to both of us. "Yea, it's a long story but that's for another time. We have things to do right now." "Babe, do you mind getting us off the first one?" Elijah looks stunned. "Of course babe." I respond. I sit between Elijah and Noah and start jerking them both. Noah moans and nibbles on my ear as Elijah starts to play with my erect nipples. I focus on the boys. Helping them reach their peak so they can really go when it's time. Noah kisses me hard which signals he's close while Elijah has already came and is coming down. Noah comes and turn to Elijah "now let's have some fun."

*Elijah*  
"Now let's have some fun." I confused until I feel Noah lips on mine again. Kissing me roughly while Chanel has started jerking us again. This feels amazing. "Turn around" Noah says. I turn and get on all fours. I feel Chanel put some lube around my hole. I moan when she slips her thumb in me. "He's ready love" she says to Noah. I cry out when I feel him slowly penetrate me. I didn't expect him to be this big. He slowly pulls out and thrust in again. "So tight" he moans. I bury my face in a pillow to muffle my moans. Pleasure goes through me as Noah continues to pump his hips into me. I close, mainly because Chanel has been jerking me the whole time. I arch my back and I feel Noah go deeper. I begin to convulse and I feel Noah begin to shoot hot loads deep inside me. We collapse into the floor spent and happy. Chanel deeply kisses Noah "See you back in bed." Then she deeply kisses me. "Night Elijah." Then she returns to the bedroom. Noah pulls me into a kiss "Night babe."   
"Night"  
He leaves and I'm still sitting on the roof terrace trying to figure out what do I do now.


	2. What do you do when you like both?

*Elijah*  
I had to get away from the others. It's been a little over a week and I can't stop thinking about that night. Noah's strong arms around me, Chanel's beautiful hands stroking me, feeling her thumb and his member inside me drove me crazy. I didn't notice that I had started stroking myself or noticed the two figures behind me until I feel both hands wrap around me. I half scream in Chanel mouth. She gives me a fiery kiss while Noah nibbles my ear and both continue to jerk me "Did you miss us babe?" Chanel purrs. "We miss you." Noah whispers in my ear. "I-I missed y'all t-too." I stutter out. I take a sharp breath as I convulse and come apart they sit me on the bench and kiss my cheek. "See you tonight." They say in unison.

Later that night  
*Noah*   
I shower and slide into bed with Chanel. I can't believe how open and accepting she is. Any other woman would of dumped me. But she wants to join in and honestly That makes me fall for her more. We wait until we hear even breaths around the room. She gets up and grabs the lube from the nightstand while I grab a sleeping Elijah, without waking Chelsea, and head to the roof terrace 

*Chanel*  
I gently kiss Elijah awake. He stirs and looks at us and I swear I see something loving in his eyes. "Sorry to wake you but we did say see you tonight." He still looks confused until Noah takes his boxers off and I take my robe off. He instantly removes his clothes and wait with excitement. Noah kisses his sweet lips while I kiss his neck. His moans are like music to us. Noah then sits on the bench, I put lube around elijah's back entrance and then I slip a finger in, he hisses in pleasure and I slowly take my finger out and push it back in. I deliberately move slow, making him try to move faster against my digit. I finally remove my hand and lower Elijah on to Noah's member, he was watching and jerking while I had my fun. 

*Elijah*  
I don't expect a single finger to drive me crazy but it does. Chanel is slowly moving her finger but I want more. I try to move faster but she grabs my hips, making me moan and she slides her finger in slowly. I'm getting close but she stops, turns me around, and slowly lowers me on to Noah's member. I gasp as Noah starts moving my hips. Moaning loudly I roll my hips faster. I go to start jerking myself but Chanel put my rock hard member in her mouth. Having Noah inside me and chanel sucking me off while playing with my nipples is sending sensations through my body that I can't explain. I'm in pure bliss. Noah cuss as he starts pumping his hips, he's close. I'm suppressing mine because I'm not ready for it to end. "Cum" Noah whispers in my ear. "Cum for us love." Chanel coos, now I feel her start to massage my sack and that's it "FUCK!" I whisper-yell I shot my load in chanel's mouth while Noah shoots into me. I'm spent laying on the bench. I can't move but I'm happy. Noah kisses me first then Chanel, "Good night babe." They call out before joining hands and going back to the bedroom. I collect myself and then head back to Chelsea.

The next day  
*Elijah* 

While sitting in the beach hut I can't help but feel nervous. I not sure why they called just me in here.   
Soon the first question comes up 'How are you liking the villa so far?'  
"I love it. "The boys are so cool and the ladies are so fit."

'How are you and Chelsea?' "I think we pretty solid."  
'Favorite couple?' "Gary and lottie"  
'If you could couple up with anyone else in villa who would it be?' I pause. It hits me. If I could I'd be with Noah and Chanel. I don't think the producers would go for that but I say their name anyway "Noah and Chanel"  
And I come to the conclusion that I'm in love.  
With both of them.  
I love Noah   
I love Chanel   
And I want them to love me too.


	3. My loves

*Chelsea *  
All I wanted was to be happy but no. I had to share Elijah with Arjun and now I'm sharing him with Noah AND Chanel. I just happen to notice that Elijah was not in bed with me. I go looking for him and find him on the roof terrace snogging Chanel while Noah thrust into him. I cover my mouth to keep from crying out.

*what Chelsea saw*  
Noah pumping into Elijah hard. Elijah moans into chanel's mouth. After the kiss chanel asks can she try out her new toy. Chanel pulls out a strap, puts it on and starts thrusting into Elijah while Noah puts him member in Elijah mouth

*back to Chelsea pov*  
I walk away after seeing that. I can take this. I'm leaving. I'm done with all of this.

*Elijah*

The producers call me into his office. They inform me that Chelsea has left the show. She found out about Noah, Chanel, and me. I know I'm about to be kicked from the show but I'm ok with that. If I can be with the people I love, I rather leave. "Elijah, I have a idea"

It's recoupling time and I was floored by the producers idea but I am going with it. I'm happy right now. I haven't stop smiling since I left the office. I never been more ready for anything. My phone goes off and it's showtime.

"I want this couple because they make me feel special and I really have fallen for them" shock is on everybody face but I continue "so the couple I want to couple up with is Noah and Chanel." They both grin widely and both come to kiss me. Nobody knows what to say, except Bobby. "Congratulations mate!" He squeals. I don't think I've ever been this happy. We get ready for bed and notice they got an a bed big enough for three people. I get in the middle. Chanel on my right and Noah on my left. Chanel snuggle into my chest, Noah spoons me. "Good night babe" they both say  
"Good night my loves" I say as we all fall asleep.


	4. Now and forever

Elijah 

5 years later  
We get the letter about a reunion. I don't know if I'm happy about it or not. I mean, it would be good to see everybody again but Chelsea will be there and we never got closure. I walk back in the house to show Noah and Chanel, they are excited to show off our thouple. Since the show, which we won, we had bought a house and had 2 children, one by me and one by Noah. I slowly get happy. I can show off my happy family.

Noah

We make is to the reunion and the party is in full swing. We see lottie, priya, and shannon on the dance floor, with everyone around them in a circle cheering them on. First people to notice us is Bobby and Chelsea. Bobby runs up to is with Chelsea lagging behind. Bobby hugs us. "How y'all been mates?"   
"Good to see you bobby." Me and Chanel say.  
Chelsea looks at Elijah "just so you know, I'm happy for you. It hurt to find out the way I did." She stops and catches her breath "But after watching y'all on the show, I couldn't hold on to my anger seeing you happy and in love. Besides " she says and that's when we notice her small bump "I found real love." We all hug and say our congratulations. "So who's the dad?" Chanel asks. Chelsea giggle as Bobby wraps his arms around her, kissing her cheek. We hug and congratulate them again. We break off into small groups and talk and dance a few hours. Then I get everyone attention. I have a announcement. "Elijah and Chanel join me please." They join me in the center of the room. "Chanel, you are the most beautiful, honest, and caring person I know. Most women wouldn't be as open-minded as you have with me, to the point you got into a throuple with me and I love you so much." She smiles then I turn to Elijah "Elijah you helped me sort through my feelings. I can't say I would of discovered things about myself without you. You're strong, loving, and just amazing."   
I get down on one knee and pull out to rings " Chanel and Elijah, will y'all marry me?" Tears form in both their eyes as they both say YES!! 

I've never been so happy. Suddenly we hear a slow clap. We turn and see hope looking mad and disgusted. "Congratulations Noah! You found someone to put up with your cheating and lying." She turns her lip up at chanel and Elijah, "hope y'all have fun playing second and third fiddle to ea-" she doesn't finish that statement before chanel steps to her and slaps her. Hard. She waits until hope has turned back to her and chanel backhands her. "I do not care how mad you are, you will not disrespect my fiances!!" And that is why we love this woman with everything in us.

Chanel

I can't believe this skank decided to make our engagement about her. I shouldn't be shocked but I am. She did the same crap at the finale. News flash Hope, everything isn't about you!! I'm beyond pissed so I just head to our room to cool down. Noah and Elijah follow behind me and hugging me as soon as we get inside. I spend the rest of my night making love to my two guys


End file.
